


Voight-Dawson Family

by imanotaku



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Blood, Crying, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homophobia, Hormones, I'm not sure if it can be called that, Insecurity, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Suspense, Violence, a little bit, im a good person I swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imanotaku/pseuds/imanotaku
Summary: After a careless night with his boss, Antonio ends up pregnant. The pressure of a new relationship and a baby exhaust Antonio piece by piece, but Hank is by his side. Yet the universe has funny ways of working. But love trumps everything... doesn't it?





	1. Chapter 1

Hank was putting on his coat, ready to go to the station. He was already out the door when his lover called his name. He went back inside, a bit glad he was back in his warm house. He heard Antonio run quickly from the bedroom to the bathroom.

"Do you need to pee again?" Hank leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. After a couple of minutes, Antonio came down the stairs, hurriedly putting on his jacket.

"I never peed so much in my life," Antonio sighed and walked outside, shivering. Chicago was so cold. Voight smiled and closed the door behind them. They got in the car, finally sheltered from the cold, "I hope this stops eventually. I can't go to the toilet twenty time a day."

Voight laughed and started driving.

 

\--//--

 

Jay was making coffee when they walked inside the Unit's floor. When the smell hit Antonio's nose, he almost threw up. His face twisted in disgust.

"What's in that coffee?" He asked, covering his nose. Jay raised an eyebrow, looking between the cup of coffee and his friend. He smelled it, but it was normal.

"It smells okay to me."

"Just get it away from me," Antonio sat down at his desk, ready to work. It had been the start of a weird day.

 

\--//--

 

A few days later, Antonio was the last one at the office. He had a stack of paperwork to go through and a killer headache. He was tired too. He looked at Hank's office. Poor man. It was their rule: if one stayed late, the other did too.

Now he was feeling guilty. He stretched his back, energizing his tired muscles. He massaged his lower back. Antonio looked back to the paperwork, seeing all the forms he needed to sign and everything he had to write.

He stood up, giving up. Hank left his office, smiling when he saw his lover. The older man walked silently behind him and wrapped his arms around Antonio. He gasped, scared.

"Hey!" He laughed. His heart was hammering in his chest. Voight kissed his neck, leaving small love bites. Antonio moaned, leaning back.

"Let's go home," Hank whispered, voice drowning in lust.

Antonio purred, running his nails on Hank's hair. The older man groaned, turning him around. He crushed their mouths together. It was rough and passionate, filled with desire.

When they separated, both men were breathless. Antonio stared at his lover through his long eyelashes. He leaned into his ear, "Take me home."

With a smirk, Hank grabbed his hand and took him home.

 

\--//--

 

A rapist had just been caught and the Intelligence Unit was celebrating. They all went out for dinner at a local restaurant. The food was great and so was the company. Antonio sat beside Voight, both men with goofy smiles and longing looks.

"You're worst than them," Al joked, drinking his beer.

"You're buying," Hank smiled.

Everyone laughed. He shook his head and kissed his lover. At first, their relationship was a secret, but after a drug dealer injured Antonio, it became very obvious. Voight had made sure the man paid. The team was really accepting, which was great. One of Antonio's concerns about telling their friends was Erin's reaction. Luckily for them, she took it pretty well.

Antonio stood up with his drink, ready to make a toast. But he stood up too quickly. His mind spun and his vision became blurry. He felt his blood rush in his veins. He grabbed the table for support. Hank stood up, worried.

"Antonio?"

The younger man took a deep breath. His eyes closed and he felt his body fall. Voight grabbed him. Antonio opened his eyes. The world stopped spinning. He sat down, a bit confused.

Hank kneeled down next to him, eyebrows knit together, "Are you okay? Antonio, look at me."

The team was all focused on him, ready to act. He felt fine now. He turned to his lover and smiled.

"Yeah, I just stood up too quickly."

Voight wasn't buying it, "Maybe you should go to the hospital."

Jay nodded, "Remember that time you thought the coffee smelled bad?"

"I'm fine," Antonio said. He kept eating his meal. Antonio hated all the attention on him and it was such a small thing. He looked at his boyfriend, who was still standing. His friends moved carefully, watching him.

Hank wasn't convinced yet, "The hospital is ten minutes away, it's no big deal."

"I'm fine!" Antonio screamed, slamming his napkin on the table. His lover stared at him, shocked. The others all stayed still, "I can take of myself!"

He stood up and stormed out. Voight was a statue. He had no idea what had happened. It was so unexpected. Maybe he shouldn't have pushed him to go to the hospital. It was probably nothing, but he was worried.

He didn't know if he should follow Antonio or give him some space. He decided to wait a little longer so that he could clear his head.

He sat down again, scratching his head. Al patted his shoulder, giving him an apologetic look. Everyone looked at him, not sure to eat or stay still. Voight waved his hand, letting them. Still, they were a little awkward.

Hank just hoped that Antonio stayed safe.

 

\--//--

 

Antonio felt stupid. He didn't know why he reacted in such a way. Hank was just being a good boyfriend. His hormones were all mixed up lately.

He arrived home and walked inside. He didn't want to go to Voight's, it would be too weird. He put his stuff down and went into his bedroom. He felt awful about screaming at his lover.

He sat down in his bed, ready to call Hank and apologize. Antonio embarrassed him at dinner and all. He was full of good intentions, but as soon as his head touched the pillow, he drifted off to sleep.

A couple of hours later, Antonio woke up nauseous. His stomach twisted and turned into water. He raised his hand to his mouth to stop the sickness. It was the worst feeling ever. Hank was right.

He ran to the bathroom and started puking on the floor. His body spammed and he couldn't stop. It took five minutes for him to stop. His throat was wounded, his mouth tasted horrible and he needed to take a shower.

He walked to the sink. And now the floor was full of vomit. He picked up his toothbrush, but at that moment a wave of nausea hit him. He ran to the toilet, careful not to step on his puke. He crouched down and started vomiting again.

When he finished, he was exhausted. His body was sore and he was sweating. He stood up and walked to his bedroom. Antonio wasn't in the mood to clean the bathroom. He had to make a plan. Step one was too get out of his dirty clothes. He opened his closet and grabbed Hank's old shirt. He smelled it and hugged it. It smelled like his lover. He missed Hank.

He put it on and dumped the other in the laundry bag. He thought about step two. He needed to go to the hospital. It was clear now. But it was two in the morning. He laid down and shut his eyes. He could feel a headache creeping up on him.

He stayed there for about half an hour before he was forced to go to the bathroom again. Antonio was miserable.

Four hours later, at six in the morning, the nausea seemed to be gone. He stood up from his bed and grabbed his phone. He didn't know who to call. He didn't want to worry Hank at this time of the morning. He was probably getting ready to work. Antonio needed someone impartial.

It suddenly hit him. He dialed the number and took some clothes off the closet without even looking at them. The person on the other side picked up immediately.

"21st district, Sergeant Platt."

"Hey, Sergeant Platt. I'm going to the hospital so I'm going take a vacation day," He got into his pants.

"Why?"

"I just wanted to inform you," Antonio searched for his keys, "Could you please not tell Voight?"

"Only if you tell him after it."

"Yeah I will," Antonio grabbed his jacket and walked out of his house. He got into his car and ended the call. He decided to turn off his phone. That way no one was going to interrupt him. He stared at the road. He was afraid of the outcome of the day.

When Antonio got to the hospital, he was told to wait in a white room. He was so nervous. He couldn't stop thinking about Hank. Was he worried? He turned around to find something to distract him. He found a pamphlet about a gene. He knew somethings about it. It was in men's dna, but just a few. It triggered the males reproductive system.

At that moment, it all clicked. Antonio started panicking. He couldn't be pregnant. His relationship with Hank was only a few months old. He was too old to care for a baby. He groaned. He had to calm down. He didn't even know if he had the gene.

When his name was finally called, the doctor made him take some exams. They took his blood and his urine. Antonio was really worried. What would Hank say? Would he leave him? Hank had a grandson.

He was sent to another waiting room. He knew he had to wait for the results. But it was killing him. He shook his head. It was going to be okay. A small nurse came in the room with a small on his face, "Mister Dawson?"

Antonio stood up, hands shaking. He was guided to the doctor's office once more. He was sat down and after some minutes of small talk, the doctor finally spoke directly to him.

"Basically, Mister Dawson, you have the G-16 gene," Antonio's heart clenched. His eyes widened, "But we need some more days to confirm if you are pregnant."

He closed his eyes. His heart was beating so fast. It just meant he had to be careful. It didn't mean he was pregnant. As much as he tried to convince himself, there was a feeling in the back of his mind. That he was responsible for a human life.

He found his voice a few minutes later, "H-How long does it take? Exactly?"

"Two days. The process is a bit more difficult in male pregnancies than female ones."

Antonio nodded. Two days. It was better for him to stay in his house. Away from Hank in general. He needed to clear his head and calm his hormones.

It was going to be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

When Antonio left the hospital, he was calm. He breathed the cold air of Chicago. It was the middle of the day, but he wasn't in any shape to go to work. He started walking down the street with no place in mind. He fished his phone out of his pocket and turned it on. 

 

The number of calls scared Antonio. Ten missed calls from Hank and a bunch of texts. He wasn't in the mood to talk to Hank right now. Guilt panged in his chest. 

 

The tall tress covered the few sun rays that went through the cloudy sky. There weren't a lot of people, Antonio noticed. He didn't know where he stood with Hank. He loved the man, but there was no way to know if the feelings were mutual. A baby was a big responsibility and they weren't getting any younger. Their schedules were a mess and their jobs were dangerous.

 

He placed a hand on his stomach. It wasn’t the baby’s fault either. Tears filled his eyes. The future was uncertain and it scared him. Antonio rubbed his eyes. Being the father, Hank had the right to know. But there was still the possibility of him freaking out and leaving them.

 

Antonio put his face between his knees. Droplets of water ran down his cheeks and fell to the broken leaves. His heart clenched in his chest, begging him for mercy. A voice told him he belonged to Hank, to go back to him. He would know what to do. But this wasn’t the right time.

 

His phone started ringing. Antonio wasn't surprised to find that it was Voight. He put the phone back in his pocket. He still had so many things to think about, but it was all too much. His emotions were clouding his judgment.

 

He cried for half an hour before he headed home. His stomach grumbled. He was starving. The time had fled from him. He got home and heated up some leftovers, feeding his baby. After that, he curled up on his couch hugging a pillow. Antonio cursed his fate. 

 

All the nervousness of the day caught up to him. His mind started fogging, the problems slowly evaporating. It was heaven.

 

He dreamed about Hank and the baby, all together in a big house. It was a peaceful sleep, all things considered. Yet, it was bittersweet. They were too busy with work and their relationship was complicated.

 

A loud knock startled Antonio awake. He searched for his gun, only to remember the last hours. He stood up, ready to fight. A thunderous voice stopped him dead in tracks.

 

"Antonio!"

 

It was Hank. His heart raced, and he started having difficulty breathing. He wasn’t ready yet.

 

"Antonio, are you there?" He sounded so fragile. Antonio walked carefully to the door, staring at it. He missed him so much. He leaned against it, heart clenching. Voight must have been so worried.

 

"Yeah.”

 

Hank sounded livelier just from hearing him, "You okay?"

 

"I went to the hospital."

 

Voight touched the door, wishing he was touching his lover, "What happened? Are you sick?"

 

Antonio's nerves twisted into a knot. It was all too chaotic and sudden. He didn’t know if he should come clean or lie. "Not really.”

 

Hank's voice was drowned in concern, "What? What is it?"

 

The younger man opened the door slowly, not daring to look into his lover's eyes. His mouth parted when Hank touched his cheek. They leaned in gradually, enjoying the rising tension. He missed the feeling of Voight's lips on his, of his strong arms around him. It was so warm and inviting. This was where Antonio was supposed to be.

 

Hank stared at his face. His eyebrows furrowed when he saw his puffy cheeks. Voight's mind started creating horrible scenarios, like Antonio’s death. He touched his face lightly, "What happened? Is it serious?"

 

"No, don't worry," He cupped his cheeks and gave him a peck on the lips. With a heavy conscience, he decided that it wasn’t time to tell the truth.

 

Images of Camile burnt in Hank’s eyes. His mind started to spiral. He leaned back against the door, "What is it? Is it..." His voice disappeared. 

 

Antonio shook his head, "No, no," He brought him closer, "It's nothing like that. I just made some tests."

 

Hank nodded, kissing him. His heart was still hammering in his chest. The only thing he had known all day we're some lame excuses. The unanswered calls were the worst. He hated being away from Antonio without any explication.

 

"I need you to trust me, okay? I'm okay." 

 

He looked at Antonio. The younger man was inches away, their lips almost touching. Hank truly loved him. It was the only serious relationship he had since Camile. He was insecure at first since he had never dated a man, plus the age difference, but things had just fallen into place. It was good and easy.

 

Antonio smiled, "Can we go inside? It's really cold."

 

Hank chuckled, shaking his head. His worries were placed in the back of his mind, just like that. Antonio had that effect on him.

 

They ended up on the couch, laying next to each other. Voight wrapped his arms around his younger lover. He nuzzled against his coal hair. He was warm and happy now. Complete.

 

Feeling his arms wrapped around him, Antonio knew all his struggles were stupid. Hank Voight was going to be a great father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Two days had passed and everything went back to normal. Antonio still had to go to the bathroom every three seconds and his back hurt a lot, but he was doing okay. He was more careful now since he had to protect the possible baby in his belly. He had no idea if he was actually pregnant, but he was bonding with it. This experience had changed him for the better.

Antonio grabbed his jacket and kissed his lover goodbye. Hank caught his wrist and pulled him into a hug. He smiled, enjoying the warmth of Voight's body. He didn't know how he had so much body heat. He didn't want to go outside to the cold.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go?" Voight asked. Antonio frowned and ignored him. His heart smiled at his lover. Making the older man stay quiet when he puked, it killed him. He would sit by his side, rubbing circles on his back. It only made him love the man even more. He would never forget it.

"I'll be okay," He said, putting on his coat. He didn't trust his words. The trip could end in two ways: a little miracle or a big disappointment. With one last kiss, he left.

Hank screamed, "Call me if you need help!"

Antonio shook his head, chuckling, "I will!"

\--//--

The hospital was full of patients. Mothers with crying children, old ladies, and moody teenagers. His mind went to Eva and Diego. How would they react to a baby? Would they find him disgusting? He sat on one of the uncomfortable chairs, feeling sad.   
Luckily, he saw a friendly face. Will Halstead stood at the counter, talking to a nurse. He looked up and waved.

"What's up? Are you sick?" Will's carefree smile cheered Antonio up. It was good to have a friend who didn't judge him. If he was so upset to tell Hank, he couldn't imagine how the unit would handle it. Or Erin. She was a couple of years younger than him, having a baby brother or sister was going to be so weird.

"I'm just here to get some test's results."

Will's eyes widened with surprise, "You're the G-16 case, right? We don't get much of those."

"Yeah," He cleared his throat. Now it was awkward. He scratched his head, sighing. He had forgotten the judgment that was going his way. Having strangers glare at him because he had a little miracle inside him. Or not. He still had to wait for the results.

Will patted his shoulder, "Don't worry, okay? Voight has some old habits at work, but he's a great dad to Erin and is very protective of his family."

Antonio stared at him. Will was right. Hank Voight was an impulsive man, but he was protective. He always protected his family. If they were having a baby, he would do anything to help him. His thoughts were interrupted when the doctor called his name. His heart pumped. It was now or never. The day he was finally going to find out if he was a father or not.

"Good luck," Will smiled.

Antonio sat down in the office. It was so white it made him even more nervous. He focused on a small painting of a flower. He counted to ten and tried to steady his breath. His hands were sweaty. He hid them under his sleeves, failing to keep his nerves down. He couldn't believe it.

The doctor flipped the test results and then looked at him, "So, Mister Dawson, it's positive. You're pregnant."

His chest fluttered. He widened his eyes, a huge smiled on his lips. He was carrying a baby. He was going to be a dad. There was a child growing in him. His son or daughter. He was going to love him or her so much. He would teach the baby everything he knew. He would make sure the kid was always happy. No matter what other people thought.

It was time to tell Hank.

\--//--

While Hank washed the dishes, Antonio sat alone at the table, staring outside. The dark sky stretched beyond the horizon with a few stars marking its way. The moon stood proudly, comforting the lonely wanderers. The cold air of Chicago was ruthless but a few brave souls walking the streets daring to fight the deadly weather.

Even inside, Antonio was embraced by the cruel winds. He was drowning in his secrets and he couldn't stand it anymore. A small voice screamed for him to stop. He ignored its pleas.

Hank walked out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a rag. He had a small smile on his lips, which was for Antonio only. He had forgotten how to be happy. His world was bleak, brutal and stained with blood. He had no reasons to smile before, but now he had Antonio. He relearned what love was and he couldn't be happier.

Yet, something was off. Antonio woke up in the middle of the night to pee and in the morning to puke. It was excruciating to watch him do it every day and not be able to say anything. Hank looked at his lover. He was staring out the window, lost in his thoughts. His dark eyes turned to the older man, uncertain.

"Hank, we need to talk," His voice was quiet. His eyes strayed to the table. Antonio's nerve jumped. He placed his hand on his stomach, searching for courage.

Voight pulled his chair, dread running through his veins. He took a deep breath to steady himself.

"How bad is it?" He asked, lips forming a tight line. He lowered his head, staring at the table. If Antonio was sick, he would stay by his side, but Hank wasn't sure he could go through it again.

The house was silent, with only the squeal of the wind outside. Antonio narrowed his eyes and frowned. His face soon changed when he saw Voight's heartbroken expression. He rested his hand on the other man's, linking their fingers.

"It's not like that," Antonio's voice was a whisper. His heart flamed with adoration. He was loyal to a fault, he mused. He smiled, caressing the back of Hank's hand. He had done everything to help him, "The first night I got sick, it was after the restaurant. I went to the hospital and they made some tests. Turns out I have the G-16 gene."

Hank's gaze shifted forward. His free hand wrapped around Antonio's. His heart banged in his chest. A smile widened his lips.

"It's a gene that-"

His mind clicked. Happiness coursed through his veins.

"You're pregnant."

Antonio's eyes widened, surprised. A smile appeared on his lips. Hank stood, kneeling next to him.

"Yes."

Laughter left Voight. They were having a baby. Antonio wrapped his arms around his lover, bringing him into an embrace. He sighed, letting the warmth of Hank's body surround him. It was so safe. He pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes. He had never been so happy. Hank was going to be a great dad.

Tears kept rolling down his face uncontrollably. Antonio was so worried about his reaction. He had no more secrets and was at peace. Everything was going to be fine. His body was lighter, a huge weight falling from his shoulders.

"I thought you were going to leave me. Us," He admitted. Voight stared at him, hurt. Antonio averted his gaze, guilt creeping on him. He cursed his hormones for making him so emotional. A light touch on cheek brought him back from his mind. His eyes met Hank's. There was a spark in them that drew him in.

"Things will change," His voice was sure and strong. Love dripped from his words. Antonio blinked, his heart beating faster, "But I'll always be here. I promise."

The younger man smiled. He whispered, "I love you."

The couple leaned into each other's touch. Their lips met in a gentle and loving kiss. Having a baby meant a lot of work, but they could make it a wonderful journey.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave comments and kudos!
> 
> P.s: Happy new year you beautiful bastards!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm alive! Who would've thought? Next chapter is up with emotionally unstable Antonio because why not?  
> Also, unbeta'd because I am a monster.

Antonio stared at his lover, leaning against the counter. Hank was sitting on the couch, a book on his laps about male pregnancy. His second one in a week. A smile curved his lips. It was great to see him so committed to the role. Antonio often thought about the future- he couldn’t help it. He wondered about how everyone would react to the sudden news. Not only the pregnancy, but also of their relationship. It was going to be overwhelming, but he couldn’t hide a pregnancy. Making up excuses about his ever-growing belly was useless.

He liked to think that Eva and Diego would take it well. After all, the baby was their sibling. But so was Erin’s. And Jason’s. And that wouldn’t be weird at all. They had more than twenty years between them. Justin had a baby. Hank was a grandfather.

Antonio ran his hands over his face. He took a calming breath and grabbed his juice. One scary thought hovered in his mind. Horrifying and very real.

Voight flipped the page. Another chapter about the earlier stages of pregnancy. Morning sickness, check. Every night, Antonio sprinted to the bathroom to dump his dinner in the toilet. Still, Hank tried his best to make healthy dishes. His body was changing and being pregnant wasn’t easy. Muscle ache, not yet. Or at least that he knew. Antonio kept it to himself, unless he was in a bad mood. And those didn’t last long. 

His eyes slid to Antonio, who was standing by the counter, staring into the air. He looked pale, with his eyes wide. Hank stood up and strode to him. It was a tough time for him, and he didn’t want him to panic. 

He wrapped his arms around his lover without sharing a word. Voight ran his hands through Antonio’s hair. Tears feel into his shoulder. Antonio shook his head, holding tightly to his lover. 

“I’m sorry,” He sobbed, wiping his tears. His big eyes were shiny, full of unshed tears, “I’m sorry I got pregnant, I’m sorry-“ 

“Hey, hey,” He cupped Antonio’s face, making him stare into his eyes, “I love you, you haven’t done anything wrong.”

Antonio looked away, eyebrows knit together. Even more tears rolled over his face, “You have a grandson, Hank. What do you think Justin will say, huh? That you were having a middle age crisis and decided to screw around with me? And suddenly, oops! I got knocked up! It’s not-“ 

Voight pulled him into a kiss. A wave of electricity ran through his body, bringing him closer to his lover. His hands rested on Hank’s face. Their lips danced together in a perfect rhythm. It felt like home, like security. 

And before anything else could happen, Hank’s phone started ringing. They broke apart, warmth lingering between them. It took Hank a couple of seconds to realize what was happening. He stared at the counter, where the phone was. 

“This is where you pick up.”

Voight chuckled. He turned to his lover, “Not before you understand that this baby wasn’t a mistake. No matter would we are, I can’t wait to have a baby crawling around. And that way Daniel has someone to play with.”

“Yeah, his uncle. Pick up the phone, it’s work.”

\--//--

“The victim’s a Jane Doe, no ID. There were several stab wounds, especially in the abdomen and chest areas. There were no signs of struggle.”

“So she just took it?” Ruzek asked, raising his arm. 

Jay shrugged, looking through his notes, “Looks like it.”

Hank scratched his chin, sighing “Any witnesses?”

Erin turned to the team, “A couple of witnesses saw a man running up the avenue.” 

Antonio scribbles everything down as fast as he could. Another murder victim. His gut told him something was wrong. Too many eyewitnesses and too few information. No cameras caught him, no face. If people saw him, then why weren’t any shadows on the footage. 

Voight pointed to Adam and Kevin, “Go check it.” 

Antonio stood up, “I’ll go.” 

Hank stared at him, suspiciously. The couple kept the eye contact for seconds, sparks cackling in the air. Voight didn’t want him in the field and Antonio knew it. The pregnancy was a serious business and he wanted to protect the baby, but on the other hand he wanted to work. This case was a fruit on the highest branch- and Antonio was desperate to catch it. 

The sergeant took a deep breath and nodded. No words were shed, but the annoyance was palpable. This was going to follow them home. Antonio couldn’t wait. 

\--//--

The first eyewitness was a waiter from a sports bar across the avenue. The man was short and slim, with sunken eyes. The snow on the horizon made the man’s eyes and hair look darker. He was a skeleton with skin. 

“So… Mr. Jonathan. You were working the night shift and saw the crime happen,” Antonio said, leaning back into the car. 

The man cleared his throat, eyes going wide, “No, no, no… I didn’t see it all.” 

Antonio ran his hands through his face. He scratched the previous information, rewriting it again. It was a maze he walked into. 

“What did you see?” 

Mr Jonathan looked around, fidgeting like he was holding state secrets. The seconds ticked on the detective’s mind. He collected all his patience and focused on his breathing. Snow kept falling at a slow rhythm, certainly not helping. He wondered where Hank was. If he was thinking of his little spur of rebellion. It wasn’t his first and certainly wasn’t his last. Their work life was going to change no matter what, even if they tried not to. A headache was heading his way. 

“Well… It was dark, so I didn’t see much. There were a lot of people there too. The after partiers. They are all the same. Jocks grown up.”

 

“What did you see?” He repeated, staring at the ranting man. He was lying. Or amnesiac. He bet on the first one

“A man, with a rabbit mask. He had a back pack, those ones kids use. With too many pockets. I thought he was wearing a costume. For a house party or something. I was working so I can’t be sure.” 

Again, Antonio felt his gut turn, “What about his clothes?” 

Mr Jonathan shrugged, “Normal clothes. Of the hood.” 

The detective stopped his eyes from rolling. He doubted a man like the one in front of him had ever been in the so called hood. He would be chewed alive there. He rubbed his temple and stared at the snow. Something smelled rotten. Or maybe he was paranoid.

“How far along are you?” Mr Jonathan mumbled, smiling.

Antonio’s eyes snapped up. He took a step forward. The man’s sharp eyebrows raised.

“Yes, officer?”

“What did you say?” Antonio’s voice was full of poison. It was a secret locked away with all his being. No one could know. Especially not some creep who looked more like a dead body than a human being.

“Nothing. Why?” He said, confused. His eyes were frantic, clearly upset by the fact that Antonio was in his personal space. He stepped back, bumping against the building, “Please, I didn’t say anything. I-I-“

The detective’s thoughts shattered, bringing him back to reality. He looked the man up and down. His mind was going in circles. He must have misheard it. He was behaving like a lunatic, all the weight dragging him down. There was no point in it. If they found out, it wasn’t the end of the world. He was certain he misheard it.

“Sorry, sorry.”

He walked to the car, unlocking it. His dignity was stained and it was better to just leave while he could. The guy wasn’t going to talk to him after the show he put on. Antonio threw the door open and sat down, fumbling with the keys. He had enough information to satisfy Hank. The snow fell from the sky, landing on the windshield, faster this time.

 Mr Jonathan watched him, a grin on his face. He waved as the detective drove away towards the black and white horizon.

 

**“Have a good day Mister Dawson.”**

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antonio is fucked and Hank is in love.

 

Voight sat alone in his office. The only sound around him were the cars and people outside, along with Atwater typing. This case was a mess. The woman’s face was badly beaten no one recognized her. She had several knife wounds on her stomach and chest. It looked like vengeance, but who would do it in the middle of the street?

 

Hank’s mind focused on Antonio. He couldn’t help it. Even If they were apart for little time, his heart ached. It was a strange feeling, one he hasn’t felt for years. He didn’t know how much he needed Antonio until the one day he did. His mind screamed at him to stop being self-centered. His tough guy mask wasn’t going to stick for long. There was something his lover had and he couldn’t pinpoint it. The thought of falling for the man who had arrested him was obnoxious. He felt hatred for the detective. It was all fake. Antonio’s strong will and stronger morals was what drew him in.

 

He felt like he was being pulled closer to the man. Every time they were alone at Molly’s, there were sparks in the air. One of them inched closer, fingers anxious to touch and grab. Those small, mumbled sentences that always meant something. He feared beginning a relationship with the man he often dreamed of. The thought of it ending because of work killed him slowly. What was the point of playing with fire if it didn’t burn?

 

Yet, Hank couldn’t have imagined the outcome.  Their relationship was still a secret, with only a few people in the know. Justin, for example, had no idea. He wasn’t ashamed of dating Antonio, on the contrary. It was his life and his choices, but his son’s possible rejection would sting.

 

He would have to find a way to tell him.

 

//~~//

 

Antonio rubbed his face. He was still shook up. It was insane. The man was strange, but he had seen worse. Maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him. It wouldn’t be the first time. It was fascinating how the pregnancy messed with his brain’s chemistry, but he would rather go back to normal. He just had to be patient and wait for the second trimester, which seemed lightyears away.

 

He looked down at his stomach. The baby was surrounded by problems and it wasn’t even born. Antonio secretly wished that it was a girl- they were more mature than boys. And if the world was like this before the birth, he couldn’t imagine what would happen afterwards. It was a cruel world, dangerous to live in. Not because the people themselves were dangerous, but because very few did something about it. It was one of the reasons he was proud to be in the force. It was their job to clean up everything and turn wrongs into rights.

 

He caressed the small bump. It wasn’t too big yet, just a few inches, “Don’t worry, cariño. We have work to do now.”

 

He exited the car and locked it, throwing the keys into his pocket. The snow welcomed him back, falling around him. He found peace in watching the snow fall in a steady pace, knowing that the universe would always go on, no matter the chaos. And, someday, hopefully years form that day, Antonio would join it, watching over his family and beloved town. Chicago was ruthless, but in a kind way. It shaped the people to deal with life, teaching them that it wasn’t easy, but it could be.

 

Antonio zipped up his jacket, leaving all his problems by the car. This was his chance to show that the pregnancy didn’t shape him. It was a part of him, but he couldn’t let it affect him. And if he wrapped it up quickly, he could go home earlier.

 

There was a lone diner in the street, a lighthouse in a sea of snow. He walked slowly, taking in the scenery. Naked trees surrounded the place, which was covered in shades of bright red and beige. Only two cars were parked in front of it.

 

He pushed the door open and was greeted by a bell ringing. An old lady exited the kitchen, wiping her hands on a rug.

 

“Welcome. Coffee?” She said, grabbing the pot. Antonio shook his head, dismissing it. He looked around the room. There was only one person with them, sitting in an orange booth. Soul and blues left the speakers located in the walls. It was a welcomed change from his usual surroundings: home and the unit’s floor.

 

Antonio sat at the wood counter, in front of the waitress.

 

“What can I do for you, son?” She asked, a warm smile stretching her aged face. He was taken aback by the motherly tone and the sudden flood of memories evading his brain. He shook them off, remembering what he was supposed to do. Everything was pushed to second place; the job was more important. He didn’t have time for childhood nostalgia.

He reached for his badge, the woman’s eyes following his moves. Her cheerful smile was replaced by a solemn expression. The music stopped. He took it out and showed it to the her. After a few seconds of silence, with her staring at him.

 

“I’m detective Antonio Dawson, 21st district. I need to ask you a few questions.”

 

“It’s about the girl, right? It’s a damn shame.”

 

“So you saw it?”

 

She looked around, making sure no one listened. The man from before was still eating, staying quiet. From his spot Antonio could only see his jet black hair.

 

“Yeah. I was here, working the night shift,” Antonio jotted down the information. The woman’s eyes skirted to the other man, “Let’s talk in the office, it’s more comfortable.”

 

Antonio nodded. He didn’t want any rumors about the case to spread. His life was complicated enough. The woman pointed to a narrow hallway, with flickering lights. His guts turned and warned him, but he ignored it. If he needed help, he had his gun.

 

“The office is the second door to the left. I’m just going to talk to the cook. I’ll be there in a minute.”

 

She left the room. Antonio sighed, standing up. He took careful steps forward, balancing himself. His head spun. The head rushed were frequent now, with the pregnancy. He had an appointment scheduled for the week afterwards. He was all alone. The floor creaked under his feet. The baby was still small, and he thanked god for it. He had no idea how he was going to deal with the baby bump. He chuckled when he imagined Hank carrying around.

 

He ran his hands over the spent walls, damp from the snow. The door was in front of him, marked with irregular stretch marks. The lights flickered, covering him in shadows. He reached his pockets. He patted them, panicking. He forgot his phone in the car. Antonio was going to turn around, but someone touched his shoulder and made him jump.

 The lady chuckled, putting her hands up, “I’m sorry, dear. I didn’t mean to scare you!”

 His hands were resting on the gun. He laughed and ruffled his hair. Still, even after knowing he was safe, Antonio’s heart kept racing. He took a deep breath and ordered his heart to calm down.

 

The waitress opened the door, stepping aside to let the detective in. The room was covered in dust. She smiled sheepishly and ran to the window. A gust of air blasted through the window, accompanied by a few snowflakes. The light from the streetlamps stabbed the darkness.

 

The room was covered in bookcases, full of cooking books. In the middle of the office were a desk with two hideous velvet chairs for visitors. The walls inside were darker than in the restaurant, giving the office an eerie atmosphere.

She motioned for the man to sit down, herself siting behind the desk, “Please, detective, make yourself comfortable.”

 

Antonio nods and thanks her quietly before taking out his little black notebook. He crosses his legs and grabs his pen, “So, miss…?”

 

She smiles, crossing her arms in front of her chest, mirroring him, “Marshall. But you can call me Linda.”

 

He wrote it down quickly, pen dancing with the top of the paper. His writing was messy, with words jumbled together with thin lines, much like a high schooler. Time seemed to tick slowly, with every second feeling like hours. The snow kept falling, he noticed, and created a small pile near the window, contrasting with the dark sky of the grey afternoon.

 

“So, what did you see?”

 

“A young woman. Maybe a teenager. Not older than you I suppose.”

 

Antonio stared at Linda, his hands playing with the pen. He leaned back, uncomfortable in the chair. He didn’t like receiving compliments. It was strange, especially coming from someone he didn’t know. Even when Hank did it, it felt weird.

 

“She was dressed like a whore,” The woman said. Antonio raised an eyebrow, but he still wrote it down. Anything counted. He needed anything that helped the identification of the victim.

 

“Why would you say that?”

 

Linda leaned forward, her bony fingers interlacing under her sharp chin, “Well, I suppose that was rude. But it’s within us, right? We are very quickly to judge. We even judge ourselves. That’s what leads to depression and anxiety and all of those,” Antonio uncrossed his legs. And the woman kept going, “It’s fascinating how it stuck with us, ever since the primal age. The ugly, the weak, aren’t good of the pack, so they need to be killed. For the sake of the group.”

 

“So you think she deserved to die?” Antonio asked, eyes glued to the woman. The sun started to lower on the horizon, taking the light with it. Dust glided in the air, surrounding them both.

 

“No, but I know how horrible are human being after the social mask comes off. I know what feats the human being can do after they abandon the strict rules we follow. Have you ever stopped in a red light in a street with no cars or people? You are forced to stop in that red light, even if you know you could continue. Some people choose to step on the gas and move forward. From that to murder is a short way.”

 

Antonio raises his eyebrow. Outside, it seems like the world has stopped as well. Everything, but one. If only he had been paying more attention.

 

“Human are the top of the food chain. But not all. And in our society, instead of killing them, we give the priority. Disabled, senior citizens, and _pregnant_ people.”

 

Antonio is stuck in his place. His eyes shift back and forward and his heart races. The man knew, she knows. Everyone knows. Sweat drips from his pores. Linda opens one of the desk’s drawers and takes out a small, black box. She places it on top of the table, carefully and opens it, “I’ve crossed that red light before, you know?”

 

Resistance was useless. He knew the man from before was behind him, ready to subdue him. He closed his eyes and prayed they wouldn’t hurt the baby.

After years of living with threats pending over his head, this could very well be his end.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antonio is fucked and Hank is heartbroken.

Antonio’s eyes fluttered open. He was surrounded by grey. Where was he? His body felt like it was made of noodles. He raised his hand and touched the back of his head. He was confused. The memories of the previous hours were gone. The last thing he remembered doing was leaving the precinct.

His hands patted his body, checking for injuries. He was dressed in someone else’s clothes. Panic hit him. The baby. He stared at the bump. He looked for anything, any sign that could tell him his baby was gone.

“The baby’s okay,” a voice told him. Antonio snapped forward. A boy sat behind a cell, legs crossed, hallway separating them. Antonio couldn’t see well, only shadows, but one thing that stood out was the bump in his stomach.

He stood up, wobbling. The world spun around him and his blood rushed to his brain. He groaned. If they drugged him, it better not have hurt the baby. He’d kill everyone on the building if his baby was injured. Out of this situation, the baby was the best thing that happened to him.

“Who are you?” He asked, trying to get his eyes to focus. His legs couldn’t hold his weight, he was too weak. Antonio slid down the wall. Everything ached.

“Queen Elizabeth,” The boy said. The man groaned, resting his head against the wall. His mind was spiraling out of control. He had to call Hank, he had to check if the baby was okay. He didn’t have time for the sarcastic asshole.

Minutes passed. The silence was deafening. He was confused, in a strange place, locked up with a prick. His world was crumbling around him, fast. He clenched his fists- it was useless to fight back. He had a baby, and he couldn’t afford to lose it.

Antonio prayed, begged for someone to find him. Yet, he had to be realistic. He had no idea how many days he’d been out, and the chances of him being found were slim. Maybe they didn’t even notice his absence. It was sad, really.

“Hey… uhh… I’m James,”He greeted, embarrassed. Antonio rolled his eyes and ignored him. He rubbed his belly, comforting the baby. James huffed, “Look… I’m sorry for being a dick. We’ll be here for a long time, so we should be friends.”

Antonio snapped forward, “What?”  
“Yeah, I guess you don’t know… But let me guess,” James crawled forward, sitting by the door. Now closer, Antonio could see the boy. He was younger than him, maybe in his early twenties. That caught Antonio off guard. His skin was pale like snow and framed by wild blond hair, which only made him look younger. He was so astonished about James that the boy’s question hit him like a truck, “You’re pregnant, right?”

 

\----

 

Antonio had been gone for hours. Hank didn’t know if he should report a kidnapping or if it was just his lover needing time alone. There was nothing that hurt more than knowing Antonio, who was carrying his baby, was going through this alone. He was always trying to make it easier on him, but his help wasn’t wanted. It wasn’t a big deal. Hank would always be there for him.

Voight arrived home. He hoped Antonio was home, resting. He stopped dead in his tracks. The door was open. He ran inside, gun in hands. Nothing was out of place. No one was home. He climbed the stairs, screaming his lover’s name. When he got to the bedroom, it was chaos. Clothes were on the floor, and the drawers were pulled out. Like someone had run out.

His eyes filled with tears. He sat on the bed, without any strength. On the nightstand, staring back at him was a picture of them. It was a sunny day, those rare ones. Antonio dragged him to the nearest park to have a quiet day. They were so happy.

Hank looked down. Not all hope was lost. He grabbed his phone and tried calling Antonio. No answer. He sighed, and his heart broke. The pregnancy had taken a toll on his lover, and he had done nothing to help him. He looked around. His love was gone. His baby was gone. His life was torn to pieces. He had even started thinking about names and colors for the nursery.

A tear ran down his face. Hank wiped it away and grabbed his phone one more time. He had to find Antonio. He had to tell him how much he loved him. How much he wanted to spend the rest of his life taking care of their baby. How he dreamed of holding a small bundle in his arms.

And now he was gone. He had left Hank all alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank is a mess and Antonio is too

Voight, like the pathetic man he was, sat in his car in front of the 21st precinct. He didn't have the courage to enter the building. It was too hard. Platt told him that Antonio was still working on his team, like always. Of course, his distressed phone call caused a wildlife and chaos in the unit floor. The news of Antonio's absence had travelled fast. Voight called everyone he knew had a bit of contact with his lover. From Laura to Gabriela. He didn't care about his pride now that he was alone, but every accusation thrown his way was another stab in his soul. His past came back around every time.

Despite his best efforts, no one knew where Antonio was. It was like he had evaporated. He was hiding away in a hole somewhere, praying for Hank to leave him.

A tear landed on his lap. It was the second time he cried that day. Angry, he cleaned it. It was that type of shit that chased Antonio away. It was his suffocating questions, his constant concern. He looked at himself in the rearview mirror. He looked like crap. He hadn't slept at all since he got home. There was someone missing by his side. He spent his night trying to figure out where Antonio could be. He called his phone hundred times. He was lost in the world without his lover.

All his dreams of building a family were gone. He would never hold his kid. Voight sighed. It didn't matter now. Antonio wasn't coming back and there was nothing he could do.

A knock on the window startled Hank. Al stood outside in the snow, with a small smile. Voight opened the car's door and let his best friend in. The silence between them was unusual, awkward almost.

"I heard the news," Al said with a monotone voice. It was an explosion in the middle of their family. Everyone knew Hank and Antonio were a good couple, even before they started dating there were bets going around predicting when they would finally own up to their feelings. It just didn't make sense for him to flee. They looked so happy together.

"I don't believe this happened," Hank stumbled with his words. Al had only seen his friend like this with Camille's death. And he was a dead man walking back then. After all those years, he was happy again. Another reason for this to make no sense.

"Let's think. Antonio's a good kid, he loved you. What changed?"

Hank rubbed his face and groaned. It didn't matter now, the baby was gone, "Antonio was pregnant, Al. Almost two months in."

Al stood in his seat, frozen. That explained a lot. There was going to be a baby in their family. It was a possible reason. But Antonio was so attached to his family, and he loved Hank, so why did he run away? Even if he wanted to, why do it after two months? Why not do it earlier?

"I won't see my child, Al," Hank's eyes welled up with tears once more. He looked so miserable it broke the detective's heart, "I love him so much. How could this happen? I-I tried to-"

Al pulled Voight into a hug, patting his back. It was as bad as he thought. Hank wasn't an emotional man, he liked to keep things clear and separate. Emotions were rare and to be kept at home. That was what his job demanded. But now, the guy was a mess.

Olinsky let go of Hank, "Maybe he's just taking a timeout. So he can think. A pregnancy is a big deal, especially in men. You need to let him clear his head, make a plan. Then, when he gets back on track, he'll come back."

"He won't come back."

"If he was so desperate to run, why did he stop for clothes? Why not just grab a car and get out of town? Besides, he has to be careful because of the baby."

Hank's head was working at hundred miles per second. It was too much to take in.

"For now, we wait. If he doesn't come back, we'll run through everything. Antonio's a good guy. Let's go to work."

\---

Antonio had no idea how many hours had passed. James had been dragged out of his cell sometime after their talk. He didn't know much yet, but he would. And as soon as he did, those shits were gonna be six feet under.

A horn sounded, ringing through the depressing hallway. It reminded Antonio of jail. Everything in the goddamn place reminded him of Statesville. Thunderous steps walked down the cold concrete until it stopped. A big guy, with a scar on the top of his bald head, standing at least five feet taller than Antonio, stared right into his eyes.

He unlocked the small door in the bottom of the cell and pushed inside a tray. On a plastic plate was a foreign yellowish paste. Antonio grimaced- the thing didn't even have a smell.

"I'm not eating this," he took the tray away from him, sure he was going to puke. The man pushed it back, frowning.

"Eat. For the baby. You don't, I'll feed."

The guard's eyes were dark with an angry shadow. Antonio grabbed the plastic fork and scooped a bit of the food. It didn't even have a smell. He closed his eyes and frowned. He really didn't want it. He took it to his lips and bit down.

At least it didn't taste bad- it didn't have any flavor. The man huffed and stomped away. Antonio sighed, relieved. He needed to find out what the hell was going on.


	8. Chapter 8

Voight sat in his office, alone. Darkness had settled outside, with some lights as protectors from the creatures who bump in the night. The case they were handling was going nowhere. The witnesses that Antonio was interviewing disappeared into thin air.

Anger ran through his veins. Antonio wouldn't run off. Even if he wanted to get away from Hank, he wouldn't leave the police force. It was his duty to bring justice to the victims. Something happened to him.

He stared at the victim's file. One thing that immediately popped out was the Jane Doe's multiple pregnancies. According to the doctor, she was also assaulted. Multiple wounds in the vaginal area indicating forced penetration.

It was pissing him off. He had a feeling it was all connected. Antonio had gone out to see one of the witnesses and never returned. Voight turned on his computer. The street cameras had to have something.

He opened the file. Everything was so secretive. There was only one name in the file, even if there were two people. He looked for the last place Antonio went. Surprise, surprise, there was nothing.

Hank inserted Antonio's license plate into the city's database. He discarded the first four screenshots that popped up. They were from past days. Navigating through the photo maze took a while since he had to narrow the dates and the hours. Even with all the requisites, there were a lot of pictures. Voight scrolled down, shaking his head. He was going to be there all night.

Voight frowned. He enlarged one photo. There, Antonio was leaving S Wells street. It didn't make any sense. The was nothing there except for the bridge. He scribbled the street's name and took a map from his drawer. He laid it on the table, marking the precinct and the street. There was one more place he went to.

He returned to the computer and inserted the name of the first witness. Nothing. There was no one with that name. He searched it again, this time with the name as an alias. Again, nothing. Hank groaned. He went to the Unit's break room and started making coffee. To hell with sleep, Antonio was more important.

 

\---

 

The second time the heavy door opened, another guy appeared. This one was literally dragging James to his cage. The boy struggled, cursing.

"Let me go, you fucking asshole," He spat. The man, unshod, simply took a knife from his waistband and rested it on his neck. Antonio stood up, ready to defend his neighbor. James averted his gaze, staring instead at the floor. His eyebrows were knit together, the last sign of his strength.

The man put away the blade and returned to his task. The cell's door opened with a pained squeal and James was thrown inside. Antonio watched the scene, clutching the bars, terrified. The man chained the boy's feet and left as quickly as he came, making sure to lock the door.

And they were alone again. James sat on his bed, wincing.

"What did they do to you?" Antonio asked.

James' voice was quiet, the once fearless boy long gone, "This is nothing yet. Wait until you have the baby, that's when the nightmare begins. I don't want to know what they did to that girl."

Girl? The Jane Doe, the weird guy, and the diner. They all came from the hellhole. Antonio chuckled and shook his head bitterly. Of course. He couldn't believe that the poor girl had gone through all of that just to end dead in a ditch. This was his case, he was going to solve it.

"What did they do to her? What happened to her?" She was kidnapped, just like him, probably pregnant already. She was locked in the same hole he was. Panicking, lost, afraid for her child. One day, after nine months, she gives birth. Then what?

James stared at him, giving him the stink eye, "What? Why do you- Are you a cop?" Antonio nodded and he chuckled, "I can't believe they actually snatched a cop."

"Tell me what happens," Antonio said staring into his baby blue eyes, "After you give birth."

James sighed, standing up. The chains pulled him back, forcing him to stay where he was. He sighed and sat on the floor, moving forward until the chains complained.

"Look. You and me, we're like unicorns or a winning lottery ticket. The bun in our ovens is proof that we're fertile. So, to keep the production going, they make sure we keep spitting out kids. They're running a farm here."

Antonio looked at him, shocked, "What? How? What do they do it the babies?"

"C'mon... What do they need to keep us knocked up? Some dude's cum. So, in order to have that, they send a different guy with specific traits, to get the job done. That was what happened to that girl."

"But why? Do they sell the babies?"

James shrugged. Antonio ran his fingers through his hair. Human trafficking.And he was right in the middle of it. His kid was going to end up in some whore house, serving some old pervert.

The horn buzzed again, and the door opened. James' gaze shifted from the door to Antonio. He smiled apologetically, looking utterly miserable.

"Good luck, man."

 

\--

 

His drive home was silent. Chicago was a ghost town, with no one in sight. The moon was slowly making its way towards the horizon. The street lamps passed him by, most of them broken.

Snowflakes fell from the sky, landing on the windshield. Hank stared at the road in anger. He had no idea where Antonio could've been, and he was too tired to think. Every trail he followed led to a dead end. The case was all covered in fog, and he could barely see.

He didn't want to go home. He didn't want to lay down in their empty bed again, knowing that Antonio was out there, waiting. He didn't want to be alone with his demons and ghosts. It hurt so bad.

A tear escaped his eyes and Voight wiped it away. As he reached their home, the car came to a stop. He stared at the house. All the lights were off. A part of him hoped that Antonio was there, sitting on the couch while he waited. It happened often, especially when Hank went to Justin's. Sometimes, he would fall asleep before Voight arrived, balled up and clinging to a pillow. It was one of those moments- the rare ones Hank stored in his mind.

It was brutally cold. The wind hit him from every angle and dragged him to the front door. As he entered, nothing was out of place. No signs of anyone being there. Voight sighed and took off his shoes. He sat on the couch and wrapped himself in a blanket. After a few minutes of staring at the ceiling and wishing everything was okay with his lover and his baby, exhaustion won. That was how Hank fell asleep, balled up on the couch, clinging to his hope.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting spicy!!

Hank strode from his office to the whiteboard. Everyone had noticed Antonio’s absence, but no one commented on it. They could see how angry Voight was, and that was never good. So, to avoid his wrath, they all made idle chat with each other. The tension was obvious, but they all decided to ignore it. Maybe it was for the best.

 

Jay tried to get answers from Platt, but she was in the dark too. He was sure all knew something, but like always, he kept to himself. They were aware of their relationship. It was weird at first since they seemed to lock horns in every other case, but no one batted an eye. They were happy, and Voight was calm. It was a miracle. But now, Antonio was gone. What the hell had happened to him to up and leave? It was one of the millions of questions Jay had brewing in his mind. He wondered if it was Hank that drove him away. It wasn’t impossible. That was what the no in-house dating rule served for.

 

In the whiteboard, there was a picture of the Jane Doe’s deformed face. They couldn’t figure out who she was. The records were wiped clean. No facial or fingerprints matched to the ones that existed in the system. The only concrete things they knew was that she was raped and got pregnant several times. There was no murder weapon either. It was a weird case.

Hank looked at the photo in his hands. Antonio stared back at him, in his police uniform. He smiled sadly, remembering how the hot-headed detective became his right hand. It was time for justice to be done.

 

He glued it next to the other photo and wrote the basic information. The team looked on, with their eyes wide open. Erin stood up from her place, swaying from side to side. She opened her mouth, to try to comfort her father, but nothing came out. She was lost. The others exchanged looks, not sure what to do. Or why the dead woman and their friend were connected.

 

Voight dismissed the unit’s behavior and presented the case. The words felt wrong as they fell from his mouth like he was betraying Antonio. It meant it was real, that it wasn’t a bad dream Hank would wake up from. That his lover wouldn’t be there, by his side, where he belonged. His heart felt heavy, mourning. He needed to remind himself that Antonio wasn’t gone, that he was locked up somewhere, wishing to be free.

 

So, he straightened his composure and put his anxiety to the side, “Antonio Dawson, 41. Kidnapped two days ago. He was last seen at S Wells street, spotted by a traffic camera. We have reason to believe that he was taken because, like our Jane Doe, he was pregnant.”

 

The news hit the team like a truck. Alvin was the only one to remain calm, unlike the others, who looked like they were run over by a truck.

 

“Hank, I’m-I don’t know what to say,” In a matter of minutes, Erin and the rest of them had found out Antonio was kidnapped and that he was pregnant. It was a lot to process.

 

“You don’t need you to say anything. I need you to put all your energy into finding him. Someone took my family, and I’ll make them pay,” Voight’s voice was cold, vicious and full of promises. It was a man Chicago hadn’t seen in a while, “These guys walked into our house and made me believe he had run away.”

 

He pointed at Ruzek, “Find everyone pregnant, men and women, who were kidnapped in Chicago in the last two years. If nothing turns up, widen the search to the state,” Adam nodded and sat to work. Voight was unstoppable now, and Jay wondered what line he was willing to cross, “Halstead, Lindsay, find the bar waiter, the first witness. The name on the file was fake, so get me the real one.”

 

Jay nodded, hesitant. As much as he wanted to grab the guys who hurt Antonio, he had a feeling the case was going to turn bloody fast. They were going back to the old days when Voight had a handful of dealers in his payroll and made justice with his own hands. He was judge, jury, and executioner once more.

 

“Kev, get Burgess and knock on every door. I want to know who saw what. Al, with me.”

 

\--

 

The guy blindfolded Antonio as soon as he pushed him out of the cell. Not seeing scared him. He could hear James protest, but it was all muffled. He closed his eyes and shoved down the anxiety flooding his body. His mind drifted to his favorite daydream- the one where Hank and Antonio lived happily with a baby. He imagined having a little girl smiling in his arms. But it was a utopia.

 

He had no idea how much he walked, but he could hear other people. He wasn't alone with James. He focused on counting the voices, but they were too quiet. It was like he was surrounded by zombies. That was their strategy, turning them into baby-spewing vegetables.

 

The guard opened a door and hauled him inside. Antonio groaned, swearing in Spanish. Footsteps approached him, making him tense up. He frowned, disgusted.

 

"Antonio Dawson, right? Put him in the chair," He was grabbed from behind and lifted up. Antonio flounced, trying to hit someone. The guard grabbed a handful of hair and pulled his head back.

 

"You asshole," He spat.

 

He was sat down on a chair like the ones in the doctor's office. His mouth dried. What the hell were they going to do to him?

 

"Do not hurt him," The woman's accent sounded eastern European. Antonio tried to figure out where it came from, but everything was dark, "We need the baby."

 

"Don't you dare touch my baby, bitch," He said. Someone held his feet before bounding them. He tried to break the bonds but it was useless. No one was going to hurt his baby, with or without bonds.

 

"You will stop this if you don't want to be blindfolded," She warned, holding his chin in place. The woman was strong. Biting his tongue, Antonio nodded.

 

The room was exactly the same as the cell- grey walls not even one window. The only thing missing was the metal bars. The woman was tall, lurking over him, with pale skin and sharp cheekbones. She looked like a Tim Burton character.

 

"So, Mister Dawson, are you feeling well?" Antonio looked at her, narrowing his lips. He smiled bitterly, "Let's talk about Sergeant Henry Voight."

 

Antonio's eyes widened. They knew about them. His hands got sweaty. How? He looked around, not knowing what to do.

 

"Do not worry. We don't need him," She grabbed a file from a desk on the other side of the room. Antonio sighed. At least they wouldn't hurt him. That was a relief, "Fifty-one, a bit too old. Brown eyes and hair. One offspring, with blue eyes and dark hair. One grandchild, also with blue eyes, but with blond hair. Diverse family, huh?"

 

Antonio only got more confused with the passing second. Where the hell did they get information about Justin and Daniel? Since when were they following him? Have they known from the beginning? Was someone from Chicago Med with them? Questions kept shooting from his brain. It was a lot to uncover, but fortunately, he had time. What he had to do first was get through the appointment and go back to his cell. If James got checked at the Med, then there was a mole.

 

They could have accessed several databases to find Justin, but Daniel was just a toddler. To have that type of information, they had to be stalking him and Voight's family. It finally dawned on him. It made so much sense. He got checked out at the hospital, someone told them, they followed him home, then they put someone following Justin and Daniel. For Hank, they just had to have access to the police records. And it only took a good hacker to crack it.

 

He had to warn Hank. He just needed to find a way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Antonio be able to escape? Will Hank find him on time? Will the baby survive???
> 
> (sorry for doing this to you guys, but it's just starting to get good!!)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank HPFan365, juli and finn for leaving all of those lovely comments. 
> 
> Everything is italics is the 911 call.

The trip to the doctor's office wasn't as bad as he thought. The only thing she did to him was take some of his blood and force him to pee into a cup, which was better than those holes they called toilets.

In the trip back to his cell, they didn't blindfold him, which gave him the liberty to check the place. Next, to the office, there was a cargo elevator. They were underground, which explained the lack of windows everywhere.

In front of the doctor's office was the sickest scene Antonio had ever seen. Five rows of hospital beds, men, and women, turned into vegetables. Their bodies were filled with tubes, connected to several IV bags. Bile rose in his throat, but Antonio shoved it back. They were all in a coma, only surviving because they were pregnant.

As he was dragged back to his room, he settled one more thing. There were at least two more wards of cells in their floor. The voices came from the different cells. Antonio wrinkled his nose in disgust. There were at least twenty people and he didn't know how many floors there were. Thankfully, James and he seemed to be the only ones in that wing.

He was pushed to his cage and the guard following him handcuffed his hands. After that, the man left, locking the door. Antonio looked for his ward mate. James was nowhere to be found.

"James?" He whispered, eyes shifting everywhere. He needed to ask the boy so many questions, "James?"

A sore voice, nothing like the one who greeted Antonio, spoke, "What do you want?"

Antonio raised his eyebrows, "James? What happened?"

"You need to stop asking questions, man," James said, voice cracking. The once sarcastic boy was now devoid of strength. He was curled up in his bed against the wall. Antonio couldn't see very well, but he sensed something bad went down. Really bad.

"What happened?" Antonio was a dog with a bone. He wasn't going to drop this so soon.

James hugged his legs and brought them up to his chest. He burst out crying, sobs filling the ward. Antonio's gaze was scattered, as he tried to find a way to reach the boy. His heart ached- it was his fault.

Antonio closed his eyes and sighed. His voice was quiet as a whisper, "I-I'm sorry about what happened. But we need to run- we need to get out of here."

"Don't you get it?!" James screamed, but his fire went out the second later, "The only way we're getting out of here is in a body bag."

Antonio stumbled backward and fell onto the bed. Reality hit him like a truck. They were getting out of there. They were shoved in some basement to work until they died. He was going to die in so alley while his baby worked for some pimp. They were going to take his precious baby.

The blood pounded in his ears. His hands were sweating. He curled himself into a boll and patted his belly with a shaky hand. Tears filled his eyes. He would never see Hank. All his daydreams were stupid. How could he be such an idiot?

"Todo estará bien, cariño. Lo prometo," He whispered, caressing his small bump. His voice was watery and he was trying hard not to cry. He just hoped his baby would have a future. That nothing wrong would happen to her.

"You know," James said, sitting in the front of the bed. Antonio looked up from his spot, "I grew up in a tough neighborhood, on the South side of Chicago. My dad was nowhere to be found and my mum was dead, so I lived with my sister, Kaila. She was tough and didn't take shit from anyone. She worked hard to make sure I was fed and well."

Antonio chuckled, remembering Hank.

"On my birthday, I get home from school and there's this feast on the table. There was a piece of everything. It was so freaking happy. There was a note on the table from her. Kaila had cooked all day and she had gone out to get my birthday cake," James sniffed and wiped his tears away, "So I waited. I was going to eat with her. She-She never came back. A stray bullet from a gang shootout hit her. Kaila was left to die in some street."

Kaila was one of the hundreds of people lost to gangs. The thing Intelligence was trying to stop. It was almost impossible. Being face to face with the victims' families always left him uneasy.

Antonio sat up and stared at James. The boy was a mess. His eye was black and shut, his bottom lip had a gash and his arms were covered in handprints. He wondered what else they did to him. But he didn't press it.

"A couple of years back, my sister responded to a car accident. It was ugly, so I was asked to check it out. There was a drunk guy involved, Justin Voight. He was the son of a big shot Sergeant. Still, I arrested the kid," Antonio rubbed his belly lovingly, "But his dad didn't want him in Statesville. So he started threatening my friends. That was how I met my baby's father."

James laughed. His laughter filled the ward, "Oh my god! Really? Damn, you have issues."

Antonio joined him, "It's not that bad! After that, I locked him up. And two months later, he asked me to join his team," He smiled, "That's how I ended up here."

"It's a better story than mine," James said, a big grin on his face. It showed how young the boy was, "There was a guy in my building named Allen. He was new there, but he was a banger with some gang. One night, I got drunk and knocked on his door. So, he stumbled into my bed. That was how I got pregnant. And as soon as Allen had knocked me up, he fled."

Antonio looked at him, lips narrowed. James looked at his bare feet with a sad smile, "I freaked out. I was all alone with a baby. I had no one. And I still carried the fantasy that Allen was coming back. It was so stupid... I-I loved him so much and the coward just ran away."

"Maybe he's looking for you, who knows?" Antonio says, not meaning it. It was for the best. That way, James wouldn't have to deal with gangs and bangers.

The horn rang and the door opened. Antonio wondered what demon was walking in. This time, unlike all the others who had come and gone, it was a handsome one. With dark blond hair and a million dollar smile, the man emitted danger.

"Mister Dawson, we need to talk."

\---

Hank walked to his office to grab his a jacket, followed by Erin. He faced her, not in a mood to talk. She fidgeted with her shirt like she was a fifteen year old again.

"Look, Hank... You should know I have no problem with the whole baby thing. I'm going to be a big sister," Erin smiled, eyes shining. Hank shook his head, feeling the weight fall from his shoulders. Acting like he didn't care was hard. But he still had to talk to Justin, Eva, and Diego. It was a lot of problems at the same time. Erin rested her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it, "It's going to be okay. Antonio's a fighter."

"Hey, boss!" Adam called from the bullpen. They both walked out, Hank almost running. Erin patted him on the back and joined Jay by his desk.

"What did you find?"

"So... I went to the records and searched what you wanted, but nothing came up. I thought it was impossible, since... You know, this is Chicago," Hank crossed his arms. Ruzek got the tip and stopped his rant, "So, with Mouse's help, I tapped into 911 calls and searched for any kidnapping calls. And we found one."

He put it on play. The background noise was loud. It was a man's voice, very distressed, _"I need help. My-My... James is gone. I-I don't know where he is and he's pregnant and-and I haven't seen him for a week."_

_"Okay, sir. I need you to breathe. Who's James?"_

_"My boyfriend. You need to find him!"_

_"What's your boyfriend's name?"_

_"James. James Vasiliev. You need to help me, man."_

_"I will, sir. What's your name?"_

_"Why do you want to know? You need to find him!"_

_"Sir, please calm down."_

_"He's pregnant and alone and you want to chat! You people never do anything."_

Ruzek stopped the recording. He looked at his Sergeant before continuing talking, "That was five months ago. It was weird how there was a call-in, but no report. Turns out, the 911 employee died the same night. Car accident."

Hank nodded and scratched his face, "Who's this Vasiliev guy?"

He typed the name and a ping rang through the room, "Okay... James Vasiliev, 21. Small misdemeanors, like disorderly conduct. No mother, sister killed in gang shootout and absent father. Last known address was on the south side."

Voight put on his jacket. Finally, some leads to find Antonio, "Alright, hit it. Have Mouse ping the caller's phone. Al, let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
